meeting at school (in hold )
by ChaosDragonPrincess
Summary: They gathered at school to have fun and tell story but what happened after every story. A.N : Well the first one will not have many things and this is my first story . ( I am not good at summaries at all and I hope you will read it )
1. at the begging

In the last day of the festival school ,the sakaki brothers ,the hiragi sisters ,shun ,sora ,Dennis and shingo stayed at schoo to have some fun . After they had the permission from their teachers and family so after the festival ended they gathered in an empty room .They gathered around 7 pm . They ate their dinner (1) and start talking .

"So what will we do now ?" Yuya said

" how about talking about fashion " yuzu and rin said together

" no that's will not work , how about eat some candy " sora said

The a cold voice said " how about telling stories and some rumors "

It reminds silently until

"It's great idea yuri it's the first time you got good idea " yugo said

"Shut up banana " yuri said

"WHAT I'M YUGO NOT BANANA " yugo said angrily

"Well banana head is banana " yuri said

"DAKARA (2) I'M SAYING MY NAME IS YUGO " yugo said more angrily

"Ma ma (3) clam down now yugo ,yuri but it will be interesting thing to do your idea yuri " yuya said with a smile that was a little scary but no one noticed it

"That's right " everyone said except Yuto (4)

" so how will be the first " sora asked

" of course it will be me sawatar-"

"Yuri will be the first because it was his idea " yuto said careless about what sawatari said because every one here know what he's going to say

"Yeah that's right yuri should be the first " yuya said with a warm smile

Yuri said "okay l will start ... Ah l know l remember when I was in the academy in the red droom (5) l heared two students say 'have you heared about the ghost professor ' another one said ' yeah he appeared many times in front of some students that have high skill ' the first one said again ' and it's calling for the students at night ' the other said ' and the students that it's calling for them move in their sleep till they reached the old runes and then he duel them and if the student lose he will lose his skill too but if they win they will get one wish granted but no one was able to win ' . I didn't really care about it . After three months l moved to the blue droom because my skill was perfect that l become the king of the students and some of them called me the ice king . In the night l wasn't able to sleep l tried numberless time to sleep but none of them worked . When it become midnight l start hearing someone calling me suddenly my foot start moving on its own the more I move the voice become clearer than before and l heared it say ' yuri~ yuri~ come and duel me~' then everything become black "

After what yuri said the light in the lamb went out then yuzu ,ruri and rin screamed together and yuzu was about to bring out her fan pepper until yuto said

"Clam down ,yuri open the light l know you close it "

" dark you have a good eyes , now my plan failed "yuri said

" do you mean that the story you were telling us wasn't real " sora asked

" no it's real but l wanted to scare young the middle of the story so l closed the light " yuri answered

" but what happened after that ? " yugo asked

" well image the end by yourself (6) " yuri answered

"WHAT I WANT TO KNOW THE END TOO " everyone said again except yuto and yuya and some strange voice said it but no one heard it except yuri but he didn't say any thing about it like he know who the voice belong to .

"Why?" Yuri asked

"Well because we are curious yuri " dennis answered

"That's why I will not tell you the end of the story~ " yuri said

"So who will be the next one? " yuri asked ending the talk

"Of course it will be me- " shingo said

"How about rin " yuto said careless about what shingo said(again)

"Yeah it will be rin turn " yuzu said

"Okey so what will l say ... Oh l know when l was five year old l fought with yugo and run away then l got lost in the city . I cried for some time until l heared someone asked me ' little lady are you lost ? ' l replied ' no l'm fine thanks ' because l didn't know if he was a good man or not . He was a tall man with a long brown hair and green eyes . He was wearing a long blue coat and black pants. I didn't know why but he gave me a familiar feeling and that l can trust him . Before he was leaving l asked him what was his name. He answered me with a smile ' my name is robin ' then he leaved me alone. After around half hour l was still wondering where l am but l didn't know where I should go . Suddenly there was some hands garbed me and covered my mouth and nose with towel then l felt a little dizzy and went sleep ".

"WAIT A MINUTE RIN YOU WERE KIDNAPPED IN THE PAST AND YOU DIDN't TELL ME UNTIL NOW! " yugo said

" l am sorry yugo l didn't want to make you sad so l didn't say anything and after that l forget about it until now " rin said

"'Sigh' but this is the last time you don't tell me something important like this " yugo said

" did you finish love birds " Serena said to make them become red but only yugo become red.

" we're not love birds we are childhood friend and yes we're finished " rin said not knowing what Serena wanted

" okay then continue they story " yuzu said

" okey then where did we stop ? " rin asked

"We stopped when you said ' a little dizzy and went sleep ' " yuya said

" yes that right thanks yuya so when l opened my eyes l found my self tied in some chair in an old place in some room . I couldn't see anything or hear anything l didn't make any noise to not get hurt by them . I didn't move for around 15 minutes and then someone get in the room l was in . The light get in the room with the one who get in . At first l couldn't see anything but after few seconds l was able to see who was there . I was shocked when l saw him he was robin the same guy that l meet him before l was kidnapped at first I thought he was with them but l didn't feel that way. The more he get closer to me the more my heart beat. Finally he was by my side. Maybe l wasn't surprised by what he did . He cut the rope that tied me and carried me out of the dark room . As he walked holding on me l saw people in black clothes laying on the ground. After a little time the light was strong that l couldn't see anything. I stayed close my eyes until a voice said " it is all right now you can open your eyes " l opened my eyes to see where l was in a fairy place like in dreams. It was more beautiful than Tops . I walked for some second and then l stared at the one who brought me here. Robin was a little different he was smaller and younger than before his hair was shorter and his clothes were also deferent he was wearing brighter clothes. He was smiling and some fairies were around him . " we will protect you until you grow up even after you grow up we will watch over you " robin said as some other people , monster and more fairies appear with him then my version went blank . When l opened my eyes l was sleeping in my bed it was time before dinner. It was like nothing had happened but some thing was deferent my deck was close to my head and the top card of it was monster card named robin arrow . I smiled then went to see what was dinner" .

" so your saying that one of your monsters saved you from kidnapper " ruri said

" maybe but I didn't see them again and some time l think that didn't happen except fighting with yugo " rin said

" hey that mean " yugo said

" well that rin some time she is mean and some time she is kind right everyone " a strange voice said

" YEAH!" Many other strange voices said together

Everyone one jumped from their place to see where the voice was from and it was from rin's deck . They remained silent until they chose how will be next.

To be continue

(1) :some of them cooked their food at school and some brought from home .

(2) and (3) : well l am not sure of the meaning completely so l will not say .

(4) : well yuto is the quite type so l will not make him say to much even though he will chose who will tell story.

(5) : l will say that yuri was at the beginning in the red droom .

(6) : if you are curious too l will write the end of it but that will be when l know more about yuri .

Note : this story is after the war . Yuto , yuri and yugo of course sora too come to live with yuya and his mother . Rin , ruri , serena and shun come to live with yuzu and her father . Yuya's father came back too .


	2. a little walk

Me : this is my next chapter

Yuri : you toke pretty long time

Me : no I only took a week!... and day

Yugo : it's still long for me

Me : why are you so mean to me it was hard to make story and no one helped me and I was working in other stories

Yuya : even though you toke so long you worked so hard

Me : thank you yuya you are kind more than them *pointing at yuri and yugo while hugging yuya*

Yugo : hey don't put me in the same place as him *pointing at yuri* I am at least honest and don't have fun in make people sad

Yuri : at least I know how to be kind more than you

Yugo : oh yah then prove it

Yuri : *Yuri walking to me and play with his hand and some pink flowers appear* this is for you , I am really sorry for what I did , I will do one thing you want as a sorry

Me : really then can I hug you whenever I want

Yuri : *smile nervously* yeah you can

Me : thank you you are so kind I will write you make some tricks to others *hugging yuri close*

Yuri : *smile evily* I have some ideas if you want

Me : I will listen to you when we're alone to not let them know what I will write

Yuri : that's a good idea

Yugo : did you finished your talk because the readers won't wait too long

Me : uh Okay but next time don't scare me like that *putting my hand close to my heart* you could gave me heart attack

Yugo : uh sorry for this and sorry for what I did not long ago I didn't mean to be mean to you I only uh you know that

Me : yes I know and I forgive you, *pointing at yuto* you do it yuto

Yuto : *sigh* Okay, penlm don't own yu-gi-oh and anyone

Me : I will change some of my style at writing in will have questions after the chapter

\- not everyone is the room realized what happened so they ingoured what happened like it didn't happened at all and some didn't hear what happened

Sora : so who's next

Shingo : of course it wi-

Yuto : it will take long time to decide who will be next so let's do this write each of our name in small pepper and close it then we but all the peppers in box move it a little then one of us will take a pepper and open it the name of the person on the pepper will speak

Yuya : and yuto will pick up the peppers because it is his idea

everyone nodded

Yuto and the other did as his idea they write everyone's name except the two who all ready told . After they finished it was the time for yuto to pike the pepper and the name that was on it was 'shun'.

Yuto : it's shun's turn

Shun : I do not know what to say

Yugo : it doesn't matter anything you heard about or any thing that happened to you any thing you want as long as it's not boring

Shun : *sigh* give me a minute

After a minute

Yuri : so did you find any thing birdman

Shun : *giving glares* I found one and I am not birdman

Ruri : then start nee-san (1)

Shun : *a small smile appear in his face but no one saw it* Okay it happened when I was eight years old

/

Flashback (shun's POV)

I was shopping for the dinner because my mom was busy and my father was on workand dedication he will not return before dinner buy fifteen minutes . It was 2 P.M that mean I have two hours to go shopping and return home . I chose to play hour and half because the market wasn't far away from our house it was only fourteen minutes go and return from the market and I can end shopping in the market in ten minutes because it wasn't the first time I went shopping . I went to the park to play and duel others . I arrived at the park in five minutes it was close to the market is was going to shop in . Some kids that were five year's older than me the were three boys

First boy : hey kid hand us money and we will not hurt you

Me : and why do you think that I have money

Second boy : becauseyou have basket for shopping and in the fact that it's impiety means that you didn't go shopping yet

Me : well maybe I have money but why do you think that I will give you the money that easily *open my duel desk and prepare for duel*

Third boy : very well

He said as he opened his duel desk as the other two did the first one go was lari he was the first boy . He summoned two level four monster then xyz summoned a rank four that by using one overly unit he can give me six hundred and fifty point damage for my life . He used the two overly units and gave me thirteen hundred life point damage and end his turn . Now it was the turn of three second boy who was his name tsuraso he spiral summoned level seven monster who has twenty one hundred attack point he attacked directly at me and end his turn it was now the turn of the third boy and his name was nasum

Nasum : my turn , draw!

Nasum : I spical summoned level five darkness warrior in attack mode attacbimbo directly when he attack directly the damage become quarter i end my turn . This will be your last turn because when it will be our turn you will be finished

Me *whisper* : let's see how will be finished

It was my turn as my life point is one hundred the three of them thought that they will win but it was bad for them to chose to duel me even if I was eight years old

Me : my turn! drow my card and look at it

Me : when I don't have monster in my field and the other player/s has I can spiral summone level four raidraptor then I summone level four raidraptor and overly the two monster and xyz summoned rank four raidraptor rise falcon

Me : rise falconcan attack all my enemy's spical summoned monster

Lari : with a one hundred attack point monster what can you do

Me : by using one overly unit he can add attack point of the all spical summoned monster field

Lari : that's mean that my monsters three thousand

Tsuraso : and my twenty one hundred

Nasum : and my two thousand attack point is added to his one hundred attack point

Lari and tsuraso : that's Mean that his attack point will become...

Me : 7200 ... go rise falcon attack amonsters in the field

As rise falcon attack all monsters the other playerslife point hit zero and when I was on my way to the near river they were about to attack me but a stranger come with his bike in front of them and move his hand to tell me to get in . When we get a little far from them .

Me : my name is shun and you

Stranger : my name is ...

Me : if you want to know who the one who helped shun you have to review at least 5 times

Shun : the one who saved me when I was little is.. mh ...m*I came from behind and cover his mouth

Me : you must not do this

Yuya : what about the question

Me : oh that right! My question is can you guess who save shun I will give you one hint he is from Zealand series and if you have ideas for the story for the other characters then pm me


	3. another curious

**Me : *crying* I'm sorry for not writing for such long time and for you to know maybe some of the characters' story will be very short and nothing may happen any way it's yugo's turn *turn to yugo* go for it yugo**

 **Yugo:Okay okay penlm don't own yu-gi-oh anything**

 **Me : to the story**

 *** in the story ***

Shun : who are you

? : you can call me shark

Shun : so why did you help me you knew that I could handle them by my self

Shark : yeah I know but it was amazing for a kid to do a three kill one turn for some who is older than him by some year which means that you are a good duelist

Shun : yeah other kids said the same thing

Shark : well here is good bye I have to go duel someone

Shenandoah got off and said goodbye bye to shark then he continued wondering around to pass time then he heard explosion send from the way shark went to so he chose to go to see what happened then he saw two boys dueling one of them was shark and the other was a boy with black and a little pink hair and the were a boy and a girl stand in the a little farther place watching the duel and from what I saw the one who was going to win is shark and it was his turn now but somethingstrange happened shark stood and there was a dark aura around him and for the other duelist the was something sparkling beside him . The two of them call xyz monsters that they called numbers and the boy with black and pink hair win when I saw what hour it was I had to go shopping now and after I returned home I told Ruri what happened and some strange things happened that year but most of people don't remember or realized what happened

 ***back with the group***

Yugo : so your telling us that you didn't a three kill one turn when you were less than 10 yeas old

Shun : yeah

Yugo: * sweetdrop and talk to yuya in low vioce * remained me not to make shun angry

Yuya : Okay

Serena : but what is numbers it's the first time I heard of such a card and you said that strange thing happenedthat's year so what happened

Shun : *smirking* well that's another story and you said that I have to say one story and I'm not saying another story

Ruri : but I don't remember anything strange happened before

Shun : that was because you were little

Sora: so now who's next

 **Me : I'm sorry for the short chapter I didn't have much time to do and I think this is the last time I will use this way of writing in stories because I think I became sick of it**

 **Please review**


	4. animals

**hey it been a while since I wrote so here the next chapter but before that I want to thank everyone who was reading the story till now so there the story**

 **Yuya : penlm don't own yu-gi-oh anything**

"So who's next"

Sora was able to change the subject so , everyone in the room stare directly at yuto who began to take pice of pepper and read it . It has the name Sora on it. Yuto didn't say anything about it. He only show the pepper

"Mmmm I think I know what I am going to say"

"What is it?" Yuya asked since Sora hadn't talked about himself too much

"Well it happened before I joined the academia "

(Flashback sora's pov)

I was walking through the forest that was near my house while eating chocolate. It was a little cloudy . I walked until I saw a strange rock . I got closer to it and there was some words in it . I tried to read it but it was hard nearly can anyone see it . then the weather got colder and the wind become more powerful I got away from the rock and run to my house while I was on my way to my house I was thinking ' what was that and why did it become colder than before what was that strange rock and what about the write in the rock what is going on can some one tell me' . I arrived at my house and got to my room without greeting any one . the day went normal without any strange thing happening but it didn't last at night I had dream that was strange everything around me was dark then a strange light came and an old man appear and said

" come "

" where ?"

"to the rock"

"why?"

"you will have your answer when you go there"

and then the old man disappear and I woke up from the dream ' what was that ' I walked to my family and eat my breakfast an d went on my usual walk on the forest when I heard a voice

"h-p"

"what is that"

"-l-p"

" okay don't understand you so talk in a clear voice"

I shouted and the voice didn't come but after some minute the voice come again and more clear that before

"he-p"

"i still don't know what you want"

"help"

"help? wait you need help where are you "

"i am here"

some of the trees moved to show some kind of a way to walk through . I continued walking until I saw the same tree from before but this time what I found was the same rock but there was many animals around it some were sheep ,bear? and tiger?!. okay why no one is eating each other well what ever . I was about to walk away injuring what was calling me but me feet didn't move . I stared to get scared until my feet start to move but to my fear it start to walk to the rock instead away from it . when I got there the words in the rock became clear and I start to read it loud unconsciously ' for the one who was guide to this rock you must pass the test to grant some power ' then the ground shaken and the rock start to move to show me a some stairs to down . I start moving down the stairs and when I arrived there was a draw of some weird animals . they were all kind of animals but with weird scissors and knifes coming out of them . normally anyone would run away from them but I start walking toward them and when I touched the wall it shined and when I came to it I wasn't in that place again I was where the rock was but it disappear and on my way home I felt many eyes on me and when I searched for candy to clam me down but what I found was something else it was some cards that had the picture of the animals that were in the wall.

(end of the flashback) no one pov

"so what were these card and do you still have them"asked yugo

"well I still have them here take a look"sora said handing them the cards. when they saw the cards they were surprised that those were the cards but the weirdest thing is that the animals in the cards moved a little then return to the next one to tell the story.

 **well that was a little story hope you like it so I stared some other stories but I will post the cross over one between yu-gi-oh arc-v and saiyuki and take a loo; at fate of one  if you are able**


End file.
